42nd Avenue Horror
by crazymagic
Summary: When a challenge to see who can survive all night in a 'supposed' haunted house, the Wasabi Warriors jump at the chance. but other than fear, will something else strike for a certain two? Something called Love? ON HIATUS!
1. 42nd Avenue Horror

**Heyy! I'm back with an all new story and I really hope you like it! And if you don't, review and tell me what I should improve. But if you did like it, well, review anyway! Like most of my stories, this will be in Kim's point of view simply because I don't find I would write that well in anyone else's point of view…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It…if I did, I'd make myself a character in the show, and obviously, I'm not so…yeah.**

Chapter 1:

42nd Avenue Horror

Kim's P.O.V

Like any other day, I was at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, training. I threw punches and kicked the dark blue dummy as hard as I could and, eventually, I knocked it down straight to the floor. It hit the blue mats with a loud _THUD!_ and as I was about to bend down to place it back in its standing position, three of friends, Milton, Jerry and Eddie, walked into the dojo.

"I'm telling you man, that place is _creepy_, yo! I" Jerry said to them.

Milton shook his head in agreement and then Eddie followed and quickly did the same.

I, not knowing what on earth was going on (who would with these guys, _especially_ Jerry) asked them, "What's gotten you three all spooked about?"

Just as Jerry was about to answer, Jack ran into the dojo eagerly with a huge grin plastered to his face. Jerry, Eddie and Milton both jumped at seeing him. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, guys! Just one night and I promise I won't ever make you do anything like this again," Jack pleaded to them.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about? What's so scary!" I asked.

Jack walked over to me and said, "Kim, remember that old abandoned house down on 42nd Avenue?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Jack started again. "Well, people have been saying stories about it, saying that the couple that lived there mysteriously disappeared. Now, everyone thinks the place is _haunted_."

I blinked. _What the heck does this have to with anything?_

"Okay…and?" I said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "So, I dared the guys to spend a night there and we can't leave 'till morning, but they're too scared to go."

"Ohh…well I doubt you can spend a night there either, Jack. Whereas I would last all night," I said with a smirk.

He took a step closer and smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

I smiled. "You bet it is."

Just then, Milton, Eddie and Jerry started shouting complaints.

"Hey, I never agreed to this!"

"You can't make me!"

Jerry took a few steps around, acting like he was all cool, and said, "Well I'm gonna beat all of you cause I'm swag, yo!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, should we go tonight?"

They all nodded in agreement and I smiled. _It was going to be one heck of a night..._

. . .

When I got home, I got my Bobby Wasabi duffel bag out and started to pack some clothes…and a couple of things necessary to survive a night with the guys: jogging pants, a tank top, my pillow, a bag of chips, a bottle of Sprite, my toothbrush and toothpaste, a flashlight and a couple of other things I could use to scare the guys.

Once I was done packing, I took a quick shower and then put on a pair of jogging pants, a baby blue t-shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of yellow converse.

We all met on the corner of 42nd Avenue and when we finally reached the house, I swear, everything got quiet and it almost seemed like the house was surrounded by a dark glow. Just at that moment, thunder struck and we did a small jump.

I shrugged like I wasn't the slightest bit creeped out and said, "I-I'm not scared…you guys?"

"N-no," was their immediate response.

Thunder struck again as we walked up the not-so-stable looking steps and we, once again, all jumped.

_This was not starting off to a good start…_

**Did'ya like it? Hate it? Either way…REVIEW!**


	2. Nothing to be afraid of right?

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of 42nd Avenue Horror and I really hope you like it! I'm really excited for this chapter because…well, you'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It…seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now would I?**

Chapter 2:

Nothing to be afraid of…right?

Kim's P.O.V

The minute we opened the door, which creaked as it eased open, we all stood there, frozen. I would've stepped in first to prove I wasn't afraid, but I had to admit, it was really creepy.

"Well, Jack, you're the bravest, so you should go first," Milton pressed, pushing Jack forward.

"Oh puh-lease, if anyone's the bravest; it's totally me, yo!" Jerry said, trying to act cool as usual.

"Step aside, bro," he said smugly as he lightly pushed Jack out of the way. He took one step into the house, the floorboard creaked, and he ran down the stairs screaming like a little girl. _Oh geez…_

I took a step into the house, then another, then another…nothing. Nothing even the slightest bit creepy happened. I smirked to myself as I walked deeper into the house.

"You guys gonna stay out there all night? 'Cuz I don't mind winning this bet!" I called over my shoulder.

I immediately heard them rustle into the house. I walked up the creaking steps and made my way to the first bedroom I saw. I propped my bag onto the bed and sat down next to it.

Jack soon entered the room, looked around, then looked back at me. He walked over and sat beside me.

"You know, this place isn't as creepy as I thought it'd be," he said, sounding slightly amazed.

I rolled my eyes. "What? You didn't seriously believe all those stupid stories, did you?"

"No, of course not! It's just that I just assumed it'd be…creepier than this, that's all," he said, once again looking at his surroundings.

I got to my feet and turned to look at Jack.

"Well?"

He looked confused. "Well, what?" he asked.

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "Well, we're not just gonna stay here all night, now are we? You don't wanna see what else this house is hiding…_besides_ creaking floorboards?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" he said, standing up beside me.

We exited the room and once we did, the door slammed shut behind us. Jack and I both did a little jump.

_Probably just the wind…_

. . .

After a while of walking down long, narrow, corridors, Jack and I found Eddie, Milton and Jerry, sitting in a corner, huddled up.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ugh, Jerry, I thought you ran out?" I asked him.

"Kimmy, you didn't think I'd stay gone long, now did you?" he said mockingly.

I kicked him in the shin, then I snarled, "Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy."

After a while of talking with them, I decided to venture out on my own. I walked threw various different rooms: living room, kitchen (which had disturbing looking substances in the cupboards), dining room. I looked almost everywhere…_except_ the basement. It's not that I was scared, which I'm not! But come on, all the bad stuff in scary movies happens _in the basement._

I went back up to the room where I had put my bag, and decided to grab that bag of chips I had packed. I opened it as I was walking threw the hallway.

Suddenly, I noticed a hallway I hadn't seen earlier, which was strange considering I had probably walked down all the corridors of the house twice and wouldn't have missed it. Curious, I stepped down that new hallway slowly. I don't know why I was walking so slowly, but I didn't necessarily want to move to fast either.

I looked at my surroundings and noticed that not a single door or picture appeared on the walls. It was just an empty corridor. Until I reached the end. At the very end of the hallway, a single door was there. Just waiting, as if wanting to be opened so eagerly.

I turned the knob slowly, unsure of what lied beyond this door. Just as I was about to open it, I felt something on my shoulder and squealed in fear, dropping my bag of chips.

I turned and saw Jack in a pit of hysterics. I gave him a scowl. "Very funny," I said to him.

"You should have seen your face!" he said, still laughing.

"Ugh, whatever," I said as I turned back to open the door once more. Just as it was about to open, it didn't. It was locked.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

Then, Jack came behind me and put his hands on the knob, over mine.

"On three," he whispered huskily into my ear. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

On three, we both turned the knob and pulled the door open with all our might, when suddenly, the door pushed itself open and Jack and I came crashing to the floor.

Then, I realized what position Jack and I were in. I was on the floor with Jack hovering over me, his knees to the sides of my waist and his hands just above my shoulders. I felt my heart speed up slightly. _Why was I feeling so…odd? Its only Jack, I mean it's never been like this before._

Jack deep brown eyes started into mine, holding my gaze. We stayed like this for a while. Why? I don't know. We just did.

After a while, I let out a fake cough and he slowly got off me. We stood up, and looked at our surroundings. My heart sped up again. The room was a glowing white, the paint not chipped off like in the rest of the house, and the floors were slightly stained with a dark, crimson substance. I let my mind wander away from the floor, not wanting my suspicions of what the substance was to be a reality. There were no windows, nor was there a bed. All there was to be seen was the white of the walls, the…_floor_, and a simple closet with nothing inside.

Jack took a step back and said with a quiver in his voice, "Well, I've seen enough, what about you?"

I quickly nodded in agreement, and we were about to leave the room, when the door slammed shut in our faces.

We both looked at each other, fear struck all over our faces. We tried to pry open the door with all our might, but it was no use. We were locked in, with no way of getting out.

"Let's not panic, okay? Jerry, Eddie and Milton will find us eventually, right? They have to!" I exclaimed, though I didn't sound as sure as I meant to.

"Y-yeah!" Jack said in the same tone of voice, "Besides, there's nothing to be afraid of…right?"

Just as he said that, the closet doors open and shut violently and a small piece of the white wall peeled off.

I screamed and jumped closer to Jack, and he held me close to his chest protectively.

I wanted to remind myself that it was just the wind, but, then again, there were _no_ windows…


	3. Truly Haunted

**Heyy! Omg you guys are awesome, all my stories are always getting positive reviews and that means my stories must be good! Before writing, I always think that at least one reviewer is gonna be negative, but none of them where, and that's so amazing! Anyways, I'll shut up about me…let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a T.V. show! Like seriously, I wouldn't be writing these stories here if I did!**

Chapter 3:

Truly Haunted

Kim's P.O.V

I was panicking; thinking we wouldn't make it out _alive_ in this death trap. I was sitting next to Jack on the floor, hyperventilating.

"Kim, it's alright. I mean come on, you don't actually believe it's haunted, do you?" he said, trying to reassure me. But the slight quiver in his voice pointed otherwise.

I gave him a you-are-so-not-helping look. He stood up and started pacing around the room. I sighed.

"Jack, pacing around the room like a bear in a cage isn't going to help," I said.

He stopped and gave me a look.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I mean, _come on_, do you honestly believe Milton, Jerry and Eddie will come looking for us? They're probably bunched up in a corner as we speak!" he said, exasperated.

I had to admit, he was right. The odds that they were out searching in the hallways were extremely slim.

I stood up next to Jack.

"Well, eventually, someone's gonna come across us, whether it be the guys or not…someone has to," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

He turned and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. He resumed pacing. _Oh lord._

"Jack, stop pacing, it's driving me insane!"

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. I raised an eyebrow.

"You oka-"

"Do you hear that?" he said in a high pitched, frightened tone.

I stopped for a moment and really focused on what I was supposed to be hearing. Thinking he had gone insane, I was about to contradict his theory, when I heard it. I froze instantly.

_A clown horn._

I looked at Jack, and he had the same look on his face as last Halloween, when the Black Dragons wore clown costumes and he was too frightened to fight them.

I felt genuinely scared. _There was no way that we would be able to hear a clown horn honk…unless…no, it couldn't be, could it?_

But my worst suspicions were affirmed when we heard a somewhat diabolical laugh of nothing else but a clown. I literally thought Jack was gonna pass out right then and there on the floor. Fortunately, he stayed conscious, but unfortunately…I was right…

This place truly was…_haunted…_

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I hate leaving you guys with short updates, but this was all I had really thought of, so please, leave me some suggestions and reviews! You're thoughts mean the world to me and I would love a couple of pointers or suggestions…anything you can!**

**Xoxo, crazymagic**


End file.
